<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee &amp; Kisses by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102837">Coffee &amp; Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, CMBYN Bingo 2021, Co-workers, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Short &amp; Sweet, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elio was reluctant to take a job at his father's work, because he didn't think he could get used to being stuck at an office all day. But when he meets his new co-worker, the job really doesn't seem so bad anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CMBYN Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee &amp; Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/644347699500564480/cmbyn-bingo-2021">CMBYN Bingo 2021</a>, using the prompt 'Co-Workers'.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When his dad had first suggested he’d come work with him at the office, Elio had told him a definite no. Sure enough, he needed work and the job paid better than if he were to be a barista or a waiter. But the thought of spending his days inside an office – stuck in a room with his dad? It drove him mad just thinking about it.</p><p>But after another handful of rejections for other jobs, he had gone back to his dad – who knows his son well enough that this was bound to happen, so who had already warned the boss that this was going to happen.</p><p>Elio didn’t think he was going to get the job, not with his lack of experience, and especially not after the dozen other rejections. But being Samuel’s son must have helped, because only days after the interview he had started the job.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At first he had spent his days making phone calls, having the same old sales call over and over again. Something so mind numbing about the whole thing that by the end of the day all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. But when his father’s – and now his – co-worker had come back from vacation, the job all of the sudden had gotten a lot more exciting.</p><p>Oliver works in the office across the hall from Samuel and Elio’s, but once or twice a day he would come into their office asking if he can get them a coffee.</p><p>The first time he had come in Elio had dropped the phone, so in awe of this Greek God-like man, that he hadn’t been able to stop staring at him.</p><p>Luckily his father had been busy working, and he hadn’t noticed. Nor had he noticed when every following time Oliver would come in, his son would start blushing like mad – unable to continue whatever call he was making.</p><p>His crush on his co-worker growing every time he saw him.</p><p>All in all after weeks of working at the office, he must have seen him no more than two or three minutes every day, and he hasn’t been able to get any more out than a quick ‘I’d like a coffee’ or ‘Thank you’. Oliver flashing that big, perfect smile of his every time he sees him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I ehm…,” Elio begins, his voice shaking with nerves as he gets up – finally having decided that this is the day he is going to make a move. “I’m going to get a coffee. Do you want one?”</p><p>“Sure,” Samuel says, his eyes still focused on the screen.</p><p>Elio leaves their office, his legs wobbly as he takes a deep breath before stepping into Oliver’s office.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Oh, hey Elio.” Oliver smiles, immediately dropping whatever he was working on. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Can I ehm…?” Elio tries, having practiced asking him out at least a dozen times in his head. The words don’t come out though, and he can tell that Oliver is starting to get a little uncomfortable with him just standing there. “Ehm… can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>“Oh… sure.” Oliver nods. “Thanks.”</p><p>Elio quickly leaves his office, kicking himself for fucking it up. Still shaking by the time he returns to the office with Oliver’s coffee, and when he sets it down on his desk, he almost knocks it over – Oliver catching it just in time. Their hands touching for just a little too long, making Elio blush and knock into the desk again – this time knocking the coffee over. The drink spilling all over Oliver.</p><p>“I am so sorry, I…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Oliver chuckles. “It’ll dry. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I’ll get you a new one.”</p><p>“Elio…,” Oliver tries, but Elio has already left the office. Tears of shame stinging behind his eyes. How is he ever going to face him again after this?</p><p>He is still hiding out in the hallway, trying to get himself to get that new coffee for Oliver, when Oliver comes out of his office. His expensive shirt is covered in a large coffee stain, his trousers soaked.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“It’s just coffee. Relax,” Oliver laughs, but when he sees the embarrassed look on the younger man’s face, he puts a hand on his shoulder and he gives a reassuring squeeze. “Are you okay? You seem a little… on edge? Is it the job?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember doing what you do now. Having to call up strangers all day, trying to sell them shit?” Oliver laughs. “I feel for you, man. But from what I’ve heard, you’re doing alright.”</p><p>Elio gives a nod, a little too aware that Oliver’s hand is still on his shoulder.</p><p>“Do you smoke?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Elio mumbles – his shoulder burning by now.</p><p>“Then let’s go out for a smoke, yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll have to ask if I can go for a break.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Oliver reassures him, giving his shoulder another squeeze before leading him out onto the roof terrace.</p><p>Elio takes a cigarette from him with shaking hands, his legs almost giving out when Oliver’s hand touches his skin when he lights his cigarette for him.</p><p>“I ehm… I’m sorry about the coffee,” Elio says, although that definitely wasn’t what he was going to say.</p><p>“It’s fine. You don’t have to keep apologizing.”</p><p>Elio gives a small nod, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he notices the other man staring at him with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Oliver laughs. “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“So ehm…,” Elio tries again. “Are you married?” he asks, as soon as he words have left his mouth realizing that it sounds nowhere as subtle as he was trying to be.</p><p>“I’m not. I’d ask you if you are, but…,” Oliver chuckles. “You’re a little young for that, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m seventeen.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Elio can’t help but notice that the smile on Oliver’s face changes, that it becomes pained as he stares down at the cigarette in his hand.</p><p>“I’m not a kid, you know?” he says, immediately wishing he could take it back, fully aware that it’s the most immature thing he could have said.</p><p>Oliver nods, before letting out a heavy sigh. “You know, I never used to go around bringing coffee to everyone… but then I heard the girls talking about you, and I wanted to know what was the big deal,” he admits. “I’m not sure what I was expecting, but… I get why they like you, Elio,” Oliver says, his smile growing shy.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Elio wishes he could say the words – ask him out, but he just can’t get the words out. Still feeling like he would only embarrass himself more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Elio had spent the rest of the day hiding away behind his computer, unable to face Oliver again. Hoping his father wouldn’t notice that all he wanted to do was quit and never come back. He was happy to have the weekend off, and spending it with his best friend had been somewhat of a distraction. But as soon as he had stepped into the office this morning, he had grown nervous again.</p><p>Something about the way Oliver had looked at him had made him think that he liked him too, but then why hadn’t he made a move? Had it been his age? Is it because they’re working together? Is he scared Samuel will be upset?</p><p>Elio tries to shake all these thoughts, telling himself that it’s all in his head. Because why would someone like Oliver ever be interested in him?</p><p>“Elio?” Samuel asks. “Are you okay? If you’re not feeling well…”</p><p>“Sorry,” Elio quickly says, making a point of picking up the phone. “I’m just having trouble starting up today.”</p><p>He’s about to dial a client’s number, when the phone rings.</p><p>“Ehm… this is Elio Perlman speaking?” Elio tries, not sure what he’s meant to say. Used to being the one making the calls, not to having to answer them.</p><p>“Mister Perlman?” Oliver asks. “Don’t tell your dad, but… meet me on the roof in ten?”</p><p>“Why?” Elio blurts out, his cheeks flushing. “Sorry… yes. Sure.”</p><p>He gives a nod, ignoring his father’s questioning look as he ends the call.</p><p>“Wrong number.” He shrugs, trying his best to fake a smile. “I ehm… I’m going to…,” he begins, but when Oliver appears in the doorway, a mischievous grin on his face, he swallows back the rest of his words.</p><p>“Ah, Oliver!” Samuel smiles. “How was your weekend?”</p><p>“Oh, it was alright. How was yours?”</p><p>After a minute of small talk where Elio finds himself staring at Oliver – thinking about that odd phone call – Oliver leaves to go and get them a coffee.</p><p>“Dad? Is it okay if I go take my break now?”</p><p>“Sure.” Samuel gives a nod, not even noticing how nervous his son is.</p><p>Elio gets up and he leaves the office, and when he finds Oliver by the coffee machine, he almost turns back – assuming the phone call was just a bad joke.</p><p>“I’ll see you on the roof in a minute, okay?” Oliver whispers, ever so gently letting his hand move over Elio’s. It’s just the smallest of touches, but it makes Elio blush like never before, and he finds himself stumbling over his feet as he makes his way up to the roof. Glad to feel the fresh air, but not sure what to expect.</p><p>He has just sat down when Oliver steps out, closing the door behind him, the mischievous smile now replaced by a nervous one.</p><p>“Is this about the other day?” Elio asks. “I’m really sorry for…”</p><p>“It’s not,” Oliver cuts him off. “Well, it is, but not… you’re alright,” he chuckles nervously as he sits down next to him. Their hands are almost touching, and Elio can’t help but notice that Oliver moves closer so he can ever so gently caress his hand with his pinkie.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Oliver sighs, immediately moving his hand away from him. “I shouldn’t be doing this. We’re working together, and you’re… you’re Samuel’s son, and you’re…”</p><p>Before Oliver can finish what he was going to say, Elio kisses him. So shocked to find Oliver kissing him back and cupping his face in his hand, that he lets out a nervous giggle when the kiss finally ends.</p><p>“Was that okay?” Oliver whispers.</p><p>“Mhm,” Elio mumbles, his heart beating so fast that he is feeling a little dizzy.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you’d… if…”</p><p>“I like you,” Elio blurts out, “I mean… yeah…,” he sighs, fully aware that there is no coming back from that. It’s already out there now.</p><p>“I like you too, Elio.” Oliver smiles, but then he looks back at the door, the smile already gone. “But we’re not supposed to go out with co-workers. Especially not one who’s the son of…”</p><p>“I’ll quit.”</p><p>“Sure,” Oliver laughs, shaking his head. “Let’s just… let’s leave it at this, okay?”</p><p>“What?” Elio asks, a confused look on his face. “You want me to just forget about this? Forget about that kiss?”</p><p>“Yes, Elio. What else are we supposed to do? Do you have any idea of the trouble we’ll get into if they find out?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Elio says, immediately realizing just how badly he is acting his age. “We’ll keep it a secret.”</p><p>“No, we won’t.”</p><p>Oliver gets up, and without another word he goes back inside, leaving Elio sitting there, feeling like he’s about to burst. But after a moment of feeling helpless and devastated, he realizes that he <em>can</em> fix this. So he gets up and he goes back to his and Samuel’s office.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I quit.”</p><p>“What?” Samuel asks, looking up from the screen. “Why? You’ve only just started working here,” he asks, but when he sees the look on his son’s face, he sighs. “Does this have to do with Oliver?”</p><p>“What? No… why?”</p><p>“Oh, Elio,” Samuel laughs. “Did you really think I don’t notice you gawking at him whenever he’s here? Which by the way never happened until you started working here.”</p><p>“Oh… but he said…”</p><p>“He said what?”</p><p>“That we’re not allowed to… you know…” Elio shrugs, staring down at his feet – too embarrassed to face his dad. “Go out while we’re working together.”</p><p>“Oh, please.” Samuel rolls his eyes. “It’s not like it’d be the first time this happened.”</p><p>“Would you be okay with it?” Elio mumbles, finally looking up to face him. “With me and him… going out?”</p><p>“If you like him, and he likes you… then I’d be more than okay with it,” Samuel reassures him. “So go on…”</p><p>Elio flashes an embarrassed smile, his father gesturing for him to go to Oliver.</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Elio does as he is told, and he finds Oliver leaning against his desk, a distant stare on his face.</p><p>“Elio… what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I told my dad.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“You’re not in trouble or anything,” Elio chuckles nervously as he closes the door behind him. “He ehm… he told me we wouldn’t get into trouble. But… you know…”</p><p>“What else did he say?”</p><p>Elio shrugs, trying his best to hide just how nervous he is – that kiss from earlier still on his mind. Terrified that he’s about to be rejected.</p><p>“I don’t think he’d like it very much if his colleague started going out with his son,” Oliver says. “And I don’t want him to…”</p><p>“He said he’s okay with it.”</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Elio nods, not failing to notice the small smile forming on the other man’s face.</p><p>“Well… I wasn’t expecting that,” Oliver admits. “You’re lucky with a dad like that.”</p><p>“I am,” Elio agrees, taking a step towards him. “So…” He takes another step, the smile on Oliver’s face growing bigger. “Would you…” He closes the distance between them, placing his hands on Oliver’s hips. “… like to go out with me some time?”</p><p>“I’d love to.” Oliver smiles, before grabbing hold of his face and pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>The kiss makes Elio weak at the knees, and it isn’t until he feels Oliver slide an arm around his waist - bringing their bodies together – that he manages to break it.</p><p>“Wow,” he chuckles, having fantasized about this kiss for weeks – the fantasy not even coming close to how good it is in reality.</p><p>“Wow?” Oliver laughs, gently caressing the side of the younger man’s neck before pulling him in for another kiss.</p><p>“Wow.” Elio nods, a sheepish grin on his face. He steals another quick kiss before freeing himself from his grip, aware that he’s at work and can’t actually spend the rest of the day in Oliver’s office making out.</p><p>“You should get back,” Oliver says as though he’s reading his thoughts. “Before your dad comes looking for you.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Elio looks at the door, but he doesn’t move, resulting in Oliver shooting a questioning look.</p><p>“I ehm…,” Elio mumbles, holding his hands in front of him to hide just what effect Oliver’s kisses have had on him – his cheeks going even redder. “I’m going to need a minute…”</p><p>“Right,” Oliver laughs, glancing down.</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“I’m not.” Oliver grins, before stepping back up to him and kissing him again. Elio already getting lost in his kisses and forgetting all about having to work again.</p><p>But when they hear someone walking by the office, it makes them snap back to reality and they step away from each other.</p><p>“Right… work,” Oliver laughs as he fixes his shirt. “I’ll ehm… how about I call you tonight? To set up that ehm…”</p><p>“Date?” Elio asks, Oliver’s smile growing bigger. “Okay. I should go now.”</p><p>Elio goes back into his and Samuel’s office, trying to keep his head down as he sits back down at his desk. But he can see his father’s face peeking over the computer screen, a curious look on his face.</p><p>“And… how did it go?”</p><p>“Oh, we ehm… I asked him out.” Elio nods, trying to keep a straight face, but the smile almost bursts out of him. “And he said yes.”</p><p>“Congratulations,” Samuel laughs. “I’ve always liked Oliver.”</p><p>“Me too,” Elio mumbles, unaware of the proud smile on his father’s face. Already daydreaming about getting to kiss Oliver again. About being in his office… on his desk… Oliver’s hand all over his…</p><p>“Elio?”</p><p>Elio snaps out of his daydream, painfully aware that his father is looking at him.</p><p>“Work?” Samuel laughs, pointing at the phone. “I know it’s all very exciting, asking Oliver out, but let’s get some work done today, huh?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>